This invention relates to electrical circuitry, and more particularly, to electrical circuitry for a vehicle including an engine.
In a vehicle including, for example, an internal combustion engine, such a vehicle generally includes electrical current generating means in the form of an alternator (or generator). The operator of the vehicle uses a key to operate a starter solenoid to start the engine, such key also being used to shut down the engine.
In the shut down of a diesel engine, the switch associated with the key shuts down the engine through interaction with the engine governor. In such prior systems, the deactivation of a shut-off solenoid in the circuit provides shut down of the engine through the governor. In such a system, the shut-off solenoid remains activated during the entire time that the engine is running.
In certain types of circuits, the key operates a switch which, upon closing, closes a set of contacts to provide power from a battery to the remaining portion of the circuit. In such a typical circuit, the opening of the switch by turning of the key opens such contacts. At the time of the opening of such contacts, it will be understood that the engine and the alternator are still turning, so that the alternator continues to produce electric current. This causes a surge of current to pass through the system, with the possible result that some of the components of the system, i.e., for example, light bulbs, are rendered inoperable.